


The Feeling of Safety

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: The Feelings of Life [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Koriand'r, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Dark, Gags, Hopeful Ending, Human Trafficking, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Roy Harper, Omega Tim Drake, Past Rape/Non-con, Plan B, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: So far, he’d been lucky. Every time they’d brought a potential buyer to him before, he’d been able to keep them from knotting, a sure way to dissuade the buyer. Now though, now he was on the cusp of his heat, the pre-heat was already messing with his head even before the drugs had kicked in. At this point he’d be lucky to not enjoy whatever happened to him next.And Tim was the most un-lucky person he'd ever met.*Sequel posted 1/30/19!!*
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: The Feelings of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617892
Comments: 38
Kudos: 592





	The Feeling of Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [test run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618985) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



> Warnings: Non-con ahead. Not dub-con, not consent issues, rape. There's also blink-and-you'll-miss-it mention of Mpreg and what some might consider abortion. I think those are the major ones, but let me know if I forgot to tag anything here or above.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever actually posted something I've written (although in my defense I just don't like posting something I haven't finished fleshing out. Anyone want to Beta more JayTim ABO? lol), so all typos are my own and constructive criticism is welcome - but please be nice! This is essentially 6 pages of smut and 6 pages of maybe plot.
> 
> This work was inspired by 'test run' by yasgorl, which is way way darker than this, but totally worth the read if you're interested! https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618985
> 
> *Update: This sequel to this fic is now posted!! The Feeling of Regret is the next story in this series. Thank you all who kudos, subscribed, and commented!

Tim’s head was floating somewhere near the ceiling, thoughts muddled and slow from the mix of drugs they had given him less than an hour before. He knew the routine. He knew what this meant.  


So far, he’d been lucky. Every time they’d brought a potential buyer to him before, he’d been able to keep them from knotting – a sure way to dissuade the buyer. Focusing on his mood to amp up his emotions and produce bitter smelling pheromones, pheromones that had affected Alpha hormones and prevented a knot from forming even if they finished.  


Not distress. Never distress. Some sickos got off on that. But it was hard to form a knot when the hole you were fucking smelled like hate and anger and dissatisfaction. Tim had been told before that those smelled like burnt vinegar on him, and used that knowledge to his full advantage.  


Now though, now he was on the cusp of his heat, the pre-heat was already messing with his head even before the drugs had kicked in. At this point he’d be lucky to not enjoy whatever happened to him next.  


They had already strapped him to the breeding bench, something not even his worst nightmares could hold a candle to before he had wound up in the wrong alley at the wrong time. Thick leather held his forearms in place next to his head, his ankles and knees likewise strapped to the padded surface so that his legs were spread and he was on display.  


They had learned after the first time, and now additional straps, supports, and padding had been added across his thighs and back so that he had almost no leverage to move in any direction. At most he could jolt around about an inch, but that wouldn’t do much in the grand scheme of things. A heavy collar and short chain kept his head down, forehead pressed against the padding there and only barely able to twist to look to either side – not that he had the brain power to do that at the moment.  


A gag finished off the ensemble, the rubber shaped mockingly like the head of a cock and keeping him from sharing his mind during the coming proceedings. His handler had upgraded him from a ball gag to ‘give him something to suck on’ after the fourth failed ‘trial run.’  


Tim wasn’t even sure how many times he had been tried out at the point, or even how long he had been at the facility. He had stopped counting when it hit double digits, and all he knew for sure was that this would be his first heat with _them_ , and therefore it had been less than three months.  


After they had finished prepping him – scrubbing, cleaning, rubbing scent enhancers along his glands and giving him a shot to make sure he’d get wet for whatever Alpha was coming – the Beta staff left the room. For a few blessed minutes, he was alone. Able to study the sterile white floor of the ‘assessment room.’ God, what a pretentious name. His brain was still floating though, and he couldn’t seem to gather the focus to get himself truly pissed. Fucking heat. It was making him frustrated, but not in the way he needed.  


The rooms were all soundproofed, but the electronic locks disengaging tended to announce when people entered the room.  


“Here we are. This one tends to be pretty feisty, but you said in your application that you preferred that.” Tim’s handler walked into the room, still out of view but shoes squeaking softly. A second set of nearly silent steps followed seconds before a strong Alpha scent began to fill the room.  


“I like to train them to my preferences, and that’s easier to do when they learn to give in to me and me alone.” The voice was deep and silky, rolling over Tim like molasses and making his hair stand on end at attention. The Alpha’s scent was _good_ , surprisingly so, and Tim wasn’t sure if that was because of his approaching heat or if this Alpha just pushed all the right buttons. He hoped it was the former.  


“I can see the appeal there. You’re free to look him over while I sort out some of this paperwork, just be careful. He bites.” The rolling chair in the back corner of the room shifted, and the rustle of papers indicated that the handler was setting up his file on the small desk there.  


“You have a complete medical file on him?” Callused fingers brushed against Tim’s flank, startling him, but in his drugged-out state all he could manage was a twitch.  


“Of course. We gave him a complete exam when he first arrived, and additional checks every other week. No diseases, venereal or otherwise, no deformities or genetic mutations. Overall a fertile, healthy Omega.”  


The fingers led to a hand that pressed against his lower back and slid upwards, skipping over the restraint tight on his lower back to brush away the longer hairs on the back of Tim’s neck. A finger ran along either side of his throat, likely checking for any kind of disguised mating mark.  


Black combat boots and matching tactical pants appeared to the side, then the Alpha squatted down and came into Tim’s line of vision. He had black hair just slightly spiked up at the top and a sharp jawline with just a hint of stubble. Bright green eyes studied him in a way that previous ‘visitors’ hadn’t, and in another world, Tim would have been happy to pick him up for a night out. That wasn’t this world though.  


“Hey gorgeous. My name’s Todd, and if this goes well, I’ll be taking you home tonight.” Tim glared at him mulishly and mustered up the strength to pull a growl from deep in his chest. It was pitiful compared to what he was normally capable of, but it was better than nothing. “Ah ah ah. There’s no need for that now, is there?” Tim would argue that there was need for much more, but his head was swimming with the effort growling had took.  


A strong hand framed his jaw, thumb pressing into his cheek. Tim knew what was coming next, although the few Alphas that had cared about his teeth before had always opted for the more painful method of digging their fingers into the joint of his jaw. This wasn’t painful, but he’d have to bite through his own cheek before he could get the new Alpha’s fingers, which was quite unfortunate.  


The buckle on the gag clicked open, and the whole thing was pulled out. His upper and lower lips were pulled to the side in turn, checking to see how healthy his gums were, then a careful finger slipped into his mouth to feel along the inside of his teeth. Todd paused at the front of his top row of teeth, likely feeling along Tim’s permanent retainer.  


Todd hummed to himself, like old dental work was something that mattered, then pulled the probing finger out to reach for the gag that had been set aside. Tim took the opportunity to pool the saliva in his mouth and spit at the Alpha as hard as he could. It was weak, half-assed at best, but most of it hit Todd’s shirt and a drop or two actually landed on his face, so Tim would count it as a win.  


The look that earned him was highly unimpressed, but Todd didn’t otherwise react as he fixed the gag back in place. It actually felt a notch looser than when the prep team had done it earlier, which was a pleasant surprise.  


“He get you?” The handler was clearly at war between sounding amused and worried that this newest buyer would be scared off.  


“Not enough to count.” Todd studied Tim’s face for a second longer before standing up and walking down his other flank, fingers trailing absently. “How long until his heat’s due?”  


“I’d estimate two or three days. This meeting might kickstart it, but we never keep them here for heats.”  


“Oh?” Todd had stopped at Tim’s hip, his hand just resting on the small of the Omega’s back while he faced the handler.  


“If we can’t sell them in three months, they can’t be sold. We ship them off to another facility where gents like you can pay significantly less for a… One-time encounter.” The leer in the handler’s voice told everyone in the room exactly what kind of encounter it would be. “You’re our last buyer for him, and I thought your preferences lined up nicely with his attitude. If you don’t want him, we’ve got a few more docile ones lined up too.”  


The hand stroked up Tim’s back softly. “I think I’m interested. I always enjoy a good challenge.”  


“Interested? You haven’t even tried him out yet. No one else has managed to knot him, but he usually makes himself stink something fierce.”  


The hand paused, then continued to pet along Tim’s spine. “I didn’t realize that was an option. And anyone who can’t keep it up due to some pheromones is clearly not Alpha enough to get the job done.”  


The handler snorted, “It’s encouraged. Helps us spot the feds when they get too close. With your business, I’m sure you understand. Never met an officer of the law who didn’t get a little squeamish right about now. And say that again when you’re trying to fuck a hole that smells like piss, vinegar, and three-day-baked garbage instead of the sunshine and flowers you got now.”  


Todd snorted, but Tim’s insides went cold and his breathing hitched. Shit. This was really happening. This was – he was –  


“Shhhh, it’s okay sweetheart.” The hand slid firmly up his back, this time not stopping until the Alpha had reached the nape of his neck.  


Tim’s scent must have soured, which wasn’t quite what he was aiming for, but he’d take what he could get.  


Fingers clamped down on either side of his neck, right over his scent glands, and started massaging. “You want to be good for Alpha, don’t you?”  


Tim fought the endorphins that were starting to course through his blood, tensing up in resistance, then Todd’s fingertips were digging in and that was it. He was absently thankful for the bench and binds; they were the only things keeping him from melting into a puddle on the floor.  


“There you go, see? Nothing to worry over. Alpha will take care of you.” The fingers went back to massaging his glands, and it felt _so_. _Good_. Tim felt a rumble start deep in his throat, and then he was purring. Why had he been fighting this? He was safe now. His head thumped where it landed on the bench, forehead pressing into the padding provided.  


“You’re so sweet. Look at you. You just need someone who knows how to give you what you need, isn’t that right?” The hand left his neck, trailing down his back in soft petting motions until it reached his ass.  


A second hand joined the first, sliding over Tim’s ass and down the back of his thighs, then back up again. It sent a shiver up his spine, and Tim whined though he wasn’t sure why.  


“Shhh, it’s okay. I know what you need. Look at how wet you are.” Todd had palmed his cheeks, spreading him opened. Tim could _feel_ the slick that had been building up in his slit. As if on cue a bit of it started to escape and run down his balls.  


Todd made a tutting noise and gathered it up with a finger before sliding that same finger through his folds. “You’re drenched, baby. Is this all you, or did they give you something to help?”  


“We give them an arousal aid, helps them relax. Nothing illegal, you can get a prescription from just about any doctor.”  


Todd hummed in acknowledgment, but didn’t otherwise respond. His fingers were getting slippery where they were rubbing against Tim, and it was starting to feel good, which was bad. Why was it bad?  


One long finger suddenly slipped inside, thick enough for Tim to feel, but not enough to actually be satisfying. It pumped slowly in and out of him, then was joined by a second. This was a bit more of a stretch, and Tim felt himself rouse a little as he remembered how broad Todd’s shoulders were, how he wasn’t able to see the Alpha’s waist when he had been standing, he was so tall. If Todd was as proportional as he seemed, then this wasn’t going to be very fun.  


That thought was enough for the worst of the scruffing to wear off, and Tim was hyper aware of the sound of a zipper being pulled down and clothes rustling off. The fingers inside him started to scissor, stretching and prepping him for what was to come. No one had ever really prepped him before, and if this Alpha was big enough to worry about tearing Tim, then that made Tim petrified.  


“Shhh, you’re okay. It’s okay baby.” The Alpha leaned forward and slid his free hand up Tim’s back to the nape of his neck. The position pressed them together and he could feel the hot thick length pressed against the back of his thigh, Todd’s other hand still thrusting in and out of him. Fuck it was _huge_. How was he supposed to fit that inside him? And a knot as well?!  


Todd started massaging his glands again, not a full scruffing like before, just gentle rubbing, and Tim whimpered as he felt his body relax without his permission.  


“There you go. See? This isn’t so scary. You’ll be alright little one.” The hand moved up to scratch lightly at his scalp, fingers threading through his hair, and Tim wished it didn’t feel as good as it did. It had him purring again, relaxing into the hold and pulsing back against those fingers – when had the third slipped in? Fingers that stopped thrusting and quirked, just rubbing against his inner walls, almost as if he was searching for something? Tim squirmed, the thrusting had felt better, why –  


Oh _god! Holy shit holy shi_ -  


The orgasm hit him so suddenly he was completely unprepared. He clenched down hard on the fingers that had found his sweet spot and his dick spilled onto the bench below. He moaned as much as the gag allowed, collapsing boneless against the restraints and just tried to focus on breathing. Distantly he was aware of a wet sound that was Todd jerking himself with his slick covered hand, but he was flying too blissfully high to care.  


He was abruptly pulled out of his happy daze when he felt something blunter and much thicker than three fingers pressing against his hole. One of Todd’s hands held his cheek out of the way, and Tim could feel the way he was clenching on air after the prep. The head popped in with only the tiniest bit of resistant, and he started the shallowly thrust to get the rest of his length inside of Tim.  


Tim felt like he was being split open in the best kind of way. His body was reacting to help ease the way, even as he lurched forward to try and prevent the inevitable. Todd was being surprisingly gentle, but that only heightened the sense of helplessness that overcame him as he moaned into the padding. Part of Tim craved that helpless feeling, the high of submission, but Tim had learned to hate that part of him the past three months and this was the first time anyone had managed to bring it out.  


Pleasure lit up every nerve ending in Tim’s brain, and he didn’t even try to stop the keen that tore from his throat as Todd bottomed out with a low moan. The Alpha growled, a low, satisfied sound, and Tim melted even further into the bench.  


“God, you’re so tight. So beautiful. Look at you, you’re just sucking me right in.” Todd shifted his hands to grip either side of Tim’s hips and started thrusting for real, jerking Tim the full inch he was able to move. Panic was forgotten in the face of overwhelming pleasure, and Tim moaned as Todd thrust against that sweet spot deep inside him again and again.  


Slick sounds filled the room, an unmistakable clapping of skin on skin as Todd pounded into the Omega. The Alpha’s heavy musk began to permeate the room, overpowering the sweet scent Tim had been giving off the entire time. It was a possessive scent, claiming Tim as his own, although it lacked the edge that usually marked an Alpha as pleased with himself.  


Todd’s knot started to catch every time he pulled back, swelling more and more as he thrust harder and harder. “C’mon baby, you can do it. One more. Let me hear you cum, one more time.”  


The Alpha growled more than talked, but then he thrust in one last time harder than before and his knot fully swelled, locking them together. He ground his hips against Tim, shifting the knot inside the smaller man as wave after wave of cum was pumped into him. Tim came with a sob at how good it felt, his face a mess of tears and spit, dripping from around the gag and smeared against his chin and cheeks. His hole clenched and pulsed around the cock locked inside him, and he can’t decide if the tremendous pressure from the knot is too much or just enough.  


Todd was purring as he blanketed his body against Tim’s. “There you go. You can take it, just like that baby. Just relax. So good for me, so good for Alpha.” He was pressing kisses against Tim’s shoulders, but Tim couldn’t seem to stop shaking as the Alpha kept grinding into him and setting off aftershocks. He’d never taken a knot before, and high as he was, he couldn’t stop feeling every emotion that rolled through him. Everything from absolute satisfaction to terror and heartbreak, it was all Tim could do to cry quietly, overwhelmed by it all.  


“God, sweetheart. You’re trying to milk me dry, aren’t you?” Todd kept rubbing against Tim’s neck and shoulders, marking the Omega with his scent.  


“I must say, that went better than I could have hoped.” The other voice speaking up had Todd snarling, protective instincts running high and Tim flinched, having forgotten about his handler being in the same room. “I’ll step out to finish the rest of this paperwork. Come find me when you’re finished.” And the door opened and closed, leaving the duo in silence.  


Tim wasn’t sure how long they stayed locked together, only that the Alpha would not. Shut. Up. Todd spent what had to be at least half an hour whispering sweet nothings to Tim, telling him how he was safe now and was going to go home with Alpha and how he was such a good Omega.  


On one hand, Tim’s instincts were absolutely thrilled. On the other, he was terrified. Given, Todd seemed to be better than any of the other Alphas who had tried him before, but who knows what he was like at home? Tim didn’t want to spend the rest of his life being some Alpha’s plaything. He wanted to go home. Go back to his apartment with its crappy insulation, back to college and finish his degree. He only had a few friends, but he never missed them more than he did right then, on the cusp of being bought by a strange Alpha who was definitely involved in illegal trade no matter how nice he seemed.  


At long last, Todd’s knot went down and he pulled out gently. He cleaned himself up, then left the room, and Tim fought back another sob. When he was high on drugs and pheromones, there wasn’t much he could do to stop it, but he’d be damned if these people made him cry while in his right mind. The drugs were already working their way out of his system, most of it having worn off already.  


The prep team was back then, and while normally they would briskly wash him off then haul him back to his room, today was different. One of the Beta men carefully collected the semen that had dripped out of him and pushed it back in, then worked a plug in to made sure none of it came out. It wasn’t an anal plug, but a special one designed to mimic a knot and trigger his inner muscles to hold it in place. It did its job, but Tim couldn’t help but notice it was nowhere near as big as Todd’s.  


They gave him another dose of the sedative, then unstrapped him from the bench and wiped him down with warm rags to get the worst of the sweat and sex pheromones off his skin. His face was cleaned too, but they leave the gag in. His jaw was starting to ache around it, but his head was too heavy to hold up now, so there’s not much he can do about that.  


They dressed him in some kind of thin, loose pants and a shirt that left him just as cold as being naked did. Slippers completed the look and clearly these were all for show and not protection from the elements.  


He lost time, only coming back to earth when he felt himself being moved – again? Two burly men were dragging him between them, tall enough that he toes didn’t even brush the floor with his arms draped over their shoulders.  


Suddenly they were outside, in some kind of heavily wooded area with towering trees that blocked his view of the landscape. Todd was there, standing with his handler in the twilight next to a sleek black car. A striking red-haired woman is standing by the driver’s door and moved to open the back seat up as the men haul Tim closer.  


“I’ll let you keep the gag. He’s a yeller, so make sure you’re somewhere private before you take it off. You got cuffs?” Tim sees the handler offer a pair of handcuffs to Todd, who shakes his head.  


“Got my own in the backseat. Thanks though. He looks real out of it. That normal?”  


“We gave him another dose of lorazepam. He’ll be fine, but we found that it’s better to transport them when they can’t make a fuss.”  


Tim couldn’t catch whatever was said next, because he was rather abruptly shoved into the backseat. The two thugs got him somewhat situated, then backed off when the red-haired woman said something sharp. She half climbed on top of him, giving him a strong whiff of smoky Alpha scent, then eased a set of padded handcuffs around his wrists and buckled him in. They were loose enough to shift when she was finished, which wasn’t smart. Hadn’t they told her that he was more than willing to dislocate his thumb to get out of these? Not that he could at the moment, but the drugs would wear off eventually.  


A while later he felt the car start. He rolled his head to the side, surprised to find that Todd was sitting next to him instead of in the front seat. The Alpha looked up at him as if he could feel his gaze (or saw him move out of the corner of his eye) and smiled grimly. He pulled a blanket out of – somewhere, Tim couldn’t quite focus enough – and gently wrapped it around the Omega before pushing and shifting him until he could lean against the window.  


It was unclear whether Tim actually dozed off next, or just lost more time, but when he came to the car was parking in what looked like a beat-down motel and night had fully descended. They moved efficiently, getting out of the car, then getting him out of the car, and up and into a second-floor room. The drugs had mostly worn off by this point, and Tim tensed in preparation of having to fight back.  


Another red head was waiting for them in the motel room, phone in one hand and the other reaching casually back to what was probably a gun.  


“Shit. You got one?!” Blue eyes stared at Tim in not-happy surprise.  


“That was kinda the point in _going_.” Todd was staring at the other man fiercely, and made a harsh movement with his hand that clearly told new-guy to shut the hell up. “I want to clean him up and get him in some of my clothes, he smells too much like that _place_.” The disgust in Todd’s voice was evident, if surprising to Tim.  


“Yes, sir.” There was a formality and respect in the man’s voice that wasn’t matched in his expression. He glared at Todd, then looked Tim over critically as if he’d be able to identify any injuries. “Would you like any help, sir?”  


Todd cleared his throat. “Yes. Take him to the bathroom and help him clean up. _Don’t touch him_. Andi and I will change out here.” He regarded Tim with a careful expression, “If I take that gag out, you gonna scream?”  


Tim considered his options, but ultimately shook his head. So far, they hadn’t treated him poorly, and he didn’t want to lose what little leeway he had. There had only been two other cars in the parking lot anyways, and his jaw was aching something fierce. Todd studied him for a moment longer, then carefully removed the gag.  


Tim winced and rubbed at the jointed, trying to sooth the ache, and nodded his thanks. Todd simply stepped back, tossing the gag onto the closest night stand, and waved the new guy forward.  


The man approached Tim with a gentle smile, “Hi there, I’m, uh, Harper. Why don’t you come with me and you can get a nice hot shower?”  


Tim didn’t move, frozen in place with panic, but Todd’s hand on the back of his neck carefully pushed him forward and towards a half-open door that was probably the bathroom. He stumbled along, trying to keep the grimace off of his face.  


Once inside the grungy room, Harper started the shower and unlocked Tim’s cuffs, freeing his hands for the first time in forever. As he helped Tim step out of his pants, he caught sight of the plug that had made walking hell for Tim given that the drugs had worn off.  


“Oh, baby boy. You wanna take that out? Go head. I won’t touch, promise, just take it out carefully and throw it in the trash. You never have to see that thing again.” Tim blinked at the tone of voice, the unexpected kindness, and realized that Harper didn’t have a scent. Not a feint scent, no scent. Something only people on blockers could achieve.  


“Todd… Alpha. He, he won’t – ?” Tim hated how much his voice was shaking, but it couldn’t be helped.  


“Nah. If I know Todd, and I do, he’s gonna be pissed they stuck that in you without telling him. He wouldn’t have made you walk if he had known.”  


“Why?” None of this was making sense. Todd was a criminal of some kind, one big enough to be in charge of whatever business his handler had referenced. He had bought Tim from an underground trafficking facility that specialized in breeding. That didn’t translate to this kindness or the gentle touches and sips of water he could remember flashes of during the car ride.  


Harper cleared his throat, face pinched. “Todd values loyalty. You get loyalty from people who want to give it to you, not people who fear and hate you. None of us can get bought out by someone else, because none of us are in it for the money. We’re in it for him. You can’t pull that shit out of thin air. Now c’mon. Let’s get that thing out, and get you washed off.”  


Tim blinked, wanting to question what Todd had done for Harper to earn his loyalty, then decided he didn’t want to know. Not when the other man was almost certainly an Omega. (Not when it could be something like what was happening right now.)  


He reached and grasped the base of the plug, wincing as he began to work it out of his body. It was even more uncomfortable now that the drugs had worn off and he wasn’t relaxed, so he ended up having to squat in order to have any hope of it coming out. Eventually, it did. With a wet pop and what had to be a flood of cum following.  


Tim felt his face heat in humiliation at the sight and smell of himself in front of this stranger. Cum slid down his thighs, and a decent puddle of it had landed on the floor during the initial release.  


Harper didn’t say a word though, face carefully black as he held out a trashcan for the plug and ushered Tim into the shower. The water was slightly warmer than lukewarm, but the faucet was set as high as it could get. A little bar of soap was all that was provided, but Harper handed him a washcloth that was only slightly questionable and Tim didn’t hesitate to soap up and scrub down, relishing the first deep clean he’d had in three months (prep time was little more than a sponge bath, and his hair was only washed once a week).  


Surprisingly enough, Harper didn’t try to rush Tim through the process, letting the Omega take all the time he needed to feel somewhat clean again. A dark part of Tim’s mind whispered that it was only because Todd wanted to wipe out any competing scents, but he didn’t let himself dwell on that.  


When he finally turned the water off, Harper handed him two towels and helped hold him steady while he dried off. The facility hadn’t underfed the Omegas there – healthy sold better than emaciated, apparently – but free movement had been scarce, and Tim could feel how much muscle mass he had lost.  


“These are Todd’s, so they’re going to be big, but just roll the ends up so you don’t trip. The shoes you came in will have to do, none of ours will fit you.”  


Tim pulled on the only-slightly too-big underwear, then unfolded the pants and had to stare at Harper in disbelief. They were way too big; he’d probably have to roll the waist several times just to get them to stay up, but they were definitely not Todd’s. Todd would be lucky to be able to these up to mid-thigh.  


Locking eyes with Harper, he held the pants up to his face and took a deep breath. There was no trace of Alpha scent, only detergent with a chemical undertone distinct to blockers. Harper just smiled blandly at Tim’s raised eyebrow, gesturing that he should continue getting dressed.  


He pulled the rest of the clothing on quickly, noting that the t-shirt also seemed to belong to Harper, and combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to bring it to order. It was getting long even by Tim’s standards, and in the end he just gave up. Shaggy hair was the least of his problems.  


By the time they joined the other two in the main room, both Todd and the woman – Andi? – had changed and Todd smelled fresh enough to hint at a quick scrub with a washcloth.  


“Get rid of his old clothes, I don’t want ‘em. I want to get home tonight, but our tank’s almost empty. What’s your car at?” Todd handed a trash bag of what looked like his own clothes to Harper, which didn’t quite match up with what he was saying but that was becoming the norm for this group.  


“Almost full. Keys are by the TV if you want it.”  


Todd nodded, then looked Tim over. “Hands.” Tim held his wrists out for Todd to cuff, and these were even looser than Andi’s job. At this rate Tim wouldn’t even have to dislocate his thumb to get out. “We’re leaving. You need any help on cleanup?”  


Harper shook his head, “Nah, I got it. You two get him back to home base. And Boss, careful with him. They plugged ‘im before you left.”  


Todd’s face turned dark with anger, and Tim almost whimpered as the smell of furious Alpha permeated the room. The Alpha in question took a deep breath and released it slowly, “I understand. Thank you for telling me Harper.”  


It only took a few more seconds for Todd’s scent to even out, but the smell of angry Alpha lingered enough to put Tim on edge.  


“C’mon kid, let’s get you in the car. No funny business, okay?” And if Tim had been planning on running before, he wasn’t anymore. Logically, he knew that his opportunities to escape would decrease greatly once they reached their destination, but with how high his hormones were running he’d be lucky to walk to the car if Todd’s scent spiked again.  


Todd kept one hand on the back of Tim’s neck as they made their way back to the car, Andi again taking the role of driver while he took care of getting the Omega settled in the backseat. Harper’s car was a dinged up little Honda Civic, and Todd had to sit practically sideways to fit his tall frame in the backseat. All in all, it was nowhere near as comfortable as the first car, and Tim had been unconscious for most of that.  


Surprisingly enough, they didn’t go very far. They made it maybe ten minutes down the road before Andi was pulling into a 24-hour drug store, only sparing a glance to the duo in the back seat before heading inside.  


“Hey, kid.” Tim turned towards the Alpha, wary, “Gimme your hands.” He hesitated, but eventually undid the seatbelt and stretched forward. He could only stare in shock as Todd unlocked the cuffs and tucked them away. “What’s your name?”  


When Tim didn’t answer, Todd ploughed onward, “My name’s Jason. Jason Todd. I’m with the FBI. So are Kori and Roy. We’ve been tracking down this trafficking ring for almost a year, and in two days there’s gonna be a raid. I couldn't say anything before, in case they had bugged either of us. I was the last wave of recon before they raid the facility in two days and kid…” Jason rubs a hand over his face and takes a shuttering breath as guilty-sad Alpha smell fills the small space, “I am so, _so_ sorry. If I hadn’t… If I _hadn’t_ , neither of us would’ve gotten out of there, but that’s not an excuse. I shouldn’t have even touched you, let alone – ” He lets out a harsh breath and looks down angrily, “It was my job to think on my feet, and I hurt you instead. If you wanna press charges, I won’t fight it.”  


Tim didn’t respond, trying to process it all. Jason fumbled in the silence for a moment before scrambling to reach under the seat of the car and pulled out a grocery bag.  


“Kori’s in there now getting you some supplies for your heat. I swear, no one’s gonna touch you without your permission ever again. There’s a heat room in the house we’re using as a base, and we’ll get you to your family as soon as it’s over. Here, you can examine this.”  


Jason handed him a wallet. _His_ wallet, Tim realized, looking at the picture on the driver’s license. The name matched as well, although that’s all the attention Tim spared for it as went to examine the heavy metal badge pinned to the other side of the bifold. He traced the letters with his fingers, hardly believing what was right in front of his eyes.  


Jason cleared his throat, looking awkward as he shifted some more, “It was also kinda risky, what, uh, I did. This close to your heat. So, Kori’s gonna grab you a morning after pill just in case, but it’s up to you if you take it. From here on out, nothing happens to you without your permission – within reason. If you pass out or go into shock or something, we might not be able ask you first, but you get the picture.”  


“This is real?” Tim felt small, but was proud that his voice didn’t shake.  


“Yeah, yeah it is kid. You’re free now. And if you know anything that can help us before the raid, we’d be happy to hear it, but you don’t have to say a word if you don’t want to.”  


Tim nodded and blinked, then launched himself at Jason’s chest. He never thought he’d be free again, and it had been exhausting, keeping up his attitude and fighting back with no rescue in sight. Now though, now, he let himself really cry for the first time in three months, glad to give in to the support this Alpha offered. He was finally safe.


End file.
